


Norovirus Hits Wentworh!

by FrankyDoylexD



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyDoylexD/pseuds/FrankyDoylexD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The well known & common Winter vomiting bug 'norovirus' causes a breakout at Wentworth Prison, with most characters being hit by the bug, Bea and Franky are the first to suffer.</p><p>Will has so far kept a professional distance from the certain redhead, but its fairly obvious that he and Bea clearly like each other, how long can he keep his distance?</p><p> </p><p>Expect humour and the odd swearing as the characters try they're very best to survive the horrid bug..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norovirus Hits Wentworh!

I was suddenly awoken by a uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, i hadn't felt alright for a few hours when i suddenly felt a need to vomit. infact it just happened that my cell contained its own toilet because i would not have made it to the shower room, as i heaved and reached the contains of my stomach up,

i felt hands at the back of my head as someone held my hair back and they rubbed my back, when i was sure i was done vomiting i flushed the toilet and the person behind me handed me a tissue, i soon recognised the hands, they were Will's.

 

"Mr Jackson?" I said and i looked up. I saw him looking down on me, he had a tissue and a bottle of water. "Here you go Bea, you need to drink that" he said as i took the tissue from him and wiped my mouth with it. 

I soon unscrewed the bottle of water he had passed me too. And i took a sip, 

"There seems to be a case of nirovirus going around at the moment. You're not the only one. seems like Doyle has got it too." Mr Jackson informed me of.

True to his word i heard the sound of gagging and reatching coming from Franky's cell, 

"I expect it will be a quiet day today, everyone who is infected will stay in they're cells, and Bea make sure you drink plenty of water." Mr Jackson told me and i simply nodded.

He soon left my cell without first looking at me and giving me one of those small smiles. I found myself smiling too before another wave in stomach took over, only this time. It was coming from the other end..

 

I sighed as i laid back on my bed, my hands on my stomach, i had cramp, i couldn't get comfortable and i couldn't relax, i was anxious, my thoughts wouldn't sit still, i massaged my stomach with my hands hoping it would help with the cramp, no use. I must nodded off for a couple minutes before i felt another twinge in my stomach, quickly swinging my legs over my bed, pulling down my trousers and sat on the loo, 

"Argh!" I sighed to myself running my hands through my hair. I'd only had this bug for a few hours but it felt like days, eventually once more my bowels had finished emptying, once again i flushed.

I was partly asleep when i heard a voice.

"Bea, head count in 5 minutes"

It took a moment for the voice to recognise as Liz's, i sighed before i managed to stand up. with a wave of nausea hitting us hard but i managed to withold it

"Ladies." I saw Mr Jackson. He was holding a packet of bottled water and packets of paractomel in his other. He soon counted heads before he placed the water down.

"How are you feeling Bea?" He asked me as i took a bottle of water from the packet. "Goodish." I said, not looking at him, the nausea i had just felt previously was replaced by butterflies. 

It was ridiculous! I thought to myself he was a prison officer, it was a no go area, i sometimes wondered if he felt the same with the looks he gave me, and it was then i was hit by nausea. only this time i hadn't made it to the loo.

 

"Fucking Great, thats all i need!" I looked up and saw Franky glaring at me, this should be fun...


End file.
